i want my mommy!
by CriminalmindsHOA
Summary: Nina and Fabian's daughter Emmie hasn't seen her mother in nine years, on a field trip to America, Emmie will take whatever it takes to find her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me! Haven't posted or updated in a while! This fanfiction is about Nina and Fabian's daughter Emmie. Emmie is 12.

Emmie POV

I haven't seen my mom since I was three. My parents filed a divorce. My mom told me to stay with dad, so I have a better life here in England. I'm part American so, I guess mom is American. I haven't even heard from her in 9 years! Aunt Amber and Aunt Patricia told me about her, though. They told me she had beautiful long dirty blonde wavy hair and pretty greenish eyes. Her favorite song was Secret by The Pierces, go figure! Uncle Eddie told me he was her "protector" whatever that means. I'm going on a trip with my History class to America, all around America! Each and every state, I'll ditch to try and find her, Aunt Amber, my Godmother, told me her name, Nina Hayley Martin, how pretty! I'll search through all the phone books, white pages, whatever till I find her, I spend 6 hours in each state so that will give me time. My best friend Joella agreed to help me. My plane leaves in 45 minutes, luckily the airport is only 5 minutes away! Aunt Amber is taking me. She always lets me sit in the front, unlike my dad. I heard Aunt A's car.

"Bye, dad! See you in a week!" I said and hugged him

"Don't get in to any trouble, Emmie!" he said as I walked out.

I got into Aunt Amber's car, she had baby Rachel with her. She has another daughter my age, my bff Joella.

"Hey, bunny!" she said. I love that she calls me bunny.

"Where's Joella?" I asked my aunt. Then I remembered aunt Patricia's daughter Cassie lives right next door.

"Helping Cassie with her bags." Aunt Amber replied. About 5 seconds later I heard Cassie open the door.

"Emmie, push over!" Cassie said. The front seat fits us all except Rachel.

"Emms, you look so much like your mom, just with your dad's hair." Aunt Amber stated, out of nowhere.

"I do. Thank you!" I said.

"So, does anyone know our first state?" Joella asked.

"Connecticut." I answered.

"Cool!" she said.

"Girls, we're here!" Aunt Amber said. We got our bags out of the trunk, loaded my backpack with a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, my Hunger Games book, my ipod and my journal. The girls did the same. We fled through security said bye to Aunt Amber and boarded our plane, America here we come, mom here I come!


	2. Connecticut

**I got a bunch of story alerts, adding this story to their fave stories list! Thanks! Special thanks to STORIES254, SIBUNAFREAK123, HOUSEOFANUBIS WRITER, IVYBOMINABLE647,LOLLY59034 and last but not least ACFPRINCESS! You made my day, seriously! Here's chapter two! I will be naming the chapters out of states they visit.**

~Connecticut~

Emmie POV

"Please fasten your seatbelt we will be landing in Connecticut shortly." The flight attendant said.

I was sitting with Joella and Cassie. Joella slept like a baby, Cassie and I didn't sleep at all, well we slept for 5 minutes each. I woke Joella up because I dropped my brush on her. She hates when I do that. Absolutly hates! We started descending, Joella clutched my hand, she hates, heights and fast movement, she'll **ONLY** go on the kiddie-coaster while Cassie and I go on the big roller-coaster. She is a baby.

"Emmie, I'm scared." She said.

"Rachel could do better than this." I said.

"Yea, like that would hap-pen." She said separating syllables because we just landed.

When we got to our gate, we made our way out and got into the cool morning air.

"There are 8 Nina Martins in Connecticut." Cassie said.

"1st one lives on 178 Freeway Dr." I said.

"TAXI!" I called out. A taxi pulled up.

"Where you girls going?" the cab driver asked, it was a lady.

"178 Freeway Dr. we need you to stay there, your our permanent cabbie for the day."

"Anything, Sugar." She replied.

"So, what's your name?" Joella asked.

"Nia." Said the cabbie, "What's your names?"

"I'm Emmie, that's Joella and that's Cassie." I said.

"well, we're here." Nia said. I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" the woman in her 40's asked.

"Are you Nina HAYLEY Martin?" I asked.

"No, sorry I'm Nina Anne Martin." She replied.

"That's fine. Thanks." I said and she shut the door.

5 hours later

"Everyone, let's move to North Carolina!" our history teacher, Mrs. Bender said.

I had a feeling we were going to find her in Connecticut, I guess not.


	3. North Carolina

**Thanks for everyone who responded to me in the comments and who either set up story alert or fave stories to " I want my mommy!" I will be posting my one-shot right after this chapter, so keep an eye out, well just go to my profile and go to my stories and click "SAFE AND SOUND"**

Emmie POV

~North Carolina~

Joella, Cassie and I are going to the house of the 1 Nina Martin in the whole state of North Carolina. Joella knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" An early college student asked.

"Oh, never mind you're not who I'm looking for."

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one, well, my mom but you're the only Nina Martin here."

"oh, ok." She said closing the door.

"Crap! I thought that was gonna be her!" Cassie said.

"Guess not. I'll check where we're going next, South Carolina then Kentucky!" I said.

"there are 3 Nina Martins in South Carolina and 2 in Kentucky." Joella said.

"I want my mommy!"

**Sorry so short, in a hurry! Thanks though I'll post chpt. 4 later.**


End file.
